Trátame suavemente
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: A todos los Malfoy les gusta la sana diversión... ¿Y qué más sano que divertirse con San Potter? Un encuentro inesperado en pleno San Valentín. SLASH HPDM. Dejen reviews!


Originalmente era un fic para San Valentín, pero luego mi idea degeneró en otra cosa y dio como resultado esto

Hacía cerca de un año que no escribía nada, así que les ruego que tengan clemencia. Es mi primer fic después de una larguísima ausencia y he estado bastante desconectada del mundo slash.

**ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH HP-DM. HOMOFÓBICOS FUERA DE AQUÍ**

**DISCLAIMER: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SON MÍOS. ¿De donde sacan esas ideas?**

(Corregido 4 de diciembre de 2010. Primero, porque no era song fic, sólo que la letra me gustaba, pero nada tenía que hacer acá metida. Segundo, por esa rara costumbre de anunciar los flash back jaja.)

**Trátame suavemente**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Muy lentamente. Quizá hasta con demasiada lentitud.

Sólo que no quería perder esa agradable sensación junto a su boca. Cerca de ella, si bien no en ella precisamente. Un suspiro tal vez que había acariciado sus labios sin tocarlos y que los había besado en secreto.

Levantó la vista, aún alucinado ante esa tibieza que se había albergado en su boca. Su mirada se volcó en esa persona que estaba quizá (solo quizá) demasiado cerca aún como para su propia sanidad mental.

Le miró fijamente, mientras el otro simplemente le sonreía con esa terriblemente _odiosa_ superioridad.

...

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo único que esperaba era que no hubiera pasado _aquello _que creía. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Harry miró al chico frente a sí, con los ojos verdes brumosos, sintiendo que sus gafas se resbalaban por la punta de la nariz. Le observó aterrado, deseoso de que lo ocurrido en esos últimos momentos hubiera sido sólo parte de su enferma imaginación.

- Potter…- su maldita voz. Fría. Sin titubeos. Con una mirada de desprecio infinita que Malfoy definitivamente reservaba sólo para él. Y no es que se sintiera halagado por eso.

Y es que sólo a él le miraba así. Con un odio tan intenso que le provocaba cosquillas a Harry. El moreno esperaba era que esas cosquillas fueran por la molestia y no tuviera nada que ver con la extraña tensión sexual que les rodeaba.

_Rarísima._

Harry no estaba pensando con coherencia. La fría pared en su espalda le hizo preguntarse exactamente en qué momento Malfoy le había acorralado. En medio de los nervios, nunca se percató cuando la serpiente le había atrapado. Porque definitivamente la cercanía entre ambos era preocupante. El rubio estaba invadiendo de un modo desvergonzado su metro cuadrado personal.

Levantó una mano y rozó sus propios labios temblorosos, preguntándose que era sensación cosquillosa en ellos. Esa corriente eléctrica que tenía absolutamente todo su cuerpo en tensión. Oh, sí. _Todo_ su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Maldito Malfoy.

Maldito Malfoy… ¿Por qué no se perdía de una buena vez?

Y maldito él también que había cedido ante la tentación. Él que había caído estúpidamente.

_Harry se sentía solo. Era día de San Valentín y él estaba cómodamente recostado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Solo, absolutamente solo. Ron y Hermione estaban encerrados en el cuarto de chicos de la Torre y Harry definitivamente NO quería saber que estaban haciendo ahí. El resto de sus compañeros probablemente aún se deslizaban por la pista de baile del Gran Salón._

_Baile de San Valentín. Una excusa para seguir celebrando la caída del Señor Oscuro a manos de Harry Potter._

_Hermoso día. Cuando despertó la nieve se agolpaba en las ventanas del cuarto, revoloteando en suaves remolinos impulsados por la brisa. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que fecha era hasta que lo la montaña de cartas y chocolates envueltos en colores brillantes que estaban depositados a los pies de su cama. A Harry eso le había parecido francamente divertido._

_Aparte de ser un héroe… aparte de ser el salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Qué otra cosa podían ver en él esas chicas (y chicos, se corrigió pensando en Collin) que a diario le espiaban por los pasillos del colegio?_

_Había que admitir que había crecido en ese último tiempo y que el quidditch había convertido el antes enjuto cuerpo en una figura esbelta aunque fuerte. Pero tampoco podíamos hablar de un adonis. Su rostro seguía siendo tal vez demasiado simple. Una mandíbula firme, nariz pequeña por la que se resbalaban sus anteojos, piel levemente sonrosada. Demasiado infantil como para definirlo como atractivo. Demasiado simple para ser hermoso. No era definitivamente una cosa por la cual enloquecer._

_Harry sonrió pensativo. Entonces…_

_Todos ellos… todos aquellos que le escribían aquellas cartas y le enviaban esas cajas de bombones y que trataban una y otra vez infructuosamente de deslizar pociones amorosas en su vaso de jugo de calabaza (Harry con el tiempo había tomado la cuerda costumbre de hacer que Hermione examinara absolutamente todo antes de llevárselo a la boca)… todos ellos. ¿Qué veían en él?_

_Su fama. Su nombre. Su poder._

_Pero definitivamente nadie veía al chico de 17 años que buscaba desesperadamente que alguien lo descubriera._

_Bien. Se estaba volviendo sentimental._

_Harry se levantó del sillón. Hundió sus manos frías en los bolsillos de su pantalón y decidió que iría a probar suerte al famoso baile. Quien sabe. Tal vez encontrara algo divertido por ahí._

Malfoy estaba sonriendo. Con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de un muy _aterrado_ (tal vez no era la palabra correcta, pero dejémoslo así) Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy sonreía. Pero no era un gesto precisamente amable. Todo el desprecio que era capaz de reunir estaba encerrado en esos labios que se curvaban malignamente mientras veía a su enemigo rozar con la yema de los dedos el lugar que antes él había tocado con su propia boca.

Es que había algo malignamente encantador en la expresión de Harry Potter. Algo que le hizo desear tener la cámara fotográfica del estúpido ese de Creevey sólo para poder conservar por toda la eternidad ese gesto idiota que adornaba el rostro del Chico Dorado.

La palabra podía ser adorable. Patético pero adorable.

- Potter…- susurró una vez más, sólo para percibir nuevamente ese temblor irreprimible en el cuerpo de su rival.

Esa noche sentía inspiradores deseos de fastidiar a Potter.

Y es que Harry Potter se estaba planteando seriamente la idea de salir corriendo. No entendía que mierda estaba pasando ahí y sospechaba que tampoco quería saberlo. Se conformaba con que Malfoy se apartara un poco. Por favor, aunque fuera un milímetro.

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Le parecía preocupante la cercanía. Hacía demasiado calor.

Le daba lo mismo que fuera invierno. El punto es que de algún modo ese ambiente antes gélido se había vuelto la cosa más _caliente_ (mejor digamos caluroso y nos ahorramos mal interpretaciones) que el moreno había vivido.

Y es que la sucia serpiente rastrera esa le estaba robando todo el aire disponible, a juzgar por la incapacidad de sus pulmones por respirar correctamente.

- ¿Qué mier…?

Cuanto habría deseado terminar esa maldita frase. Pero simplemente no pudo. Su voz se volvió un jadeo incomprensible.

Porque las cosas definitivamente se estaban saliendo de control. Ese era el único modo de explicar el porqué Draco Malfoy había deslizado suave y cariñosamente sus dedos por la mejilla cada vez mas sonrojada de Harry Potter.

_Salió de la Sala Común pensando que tal vez debería haber tenido siquiera la decencia de comprobar que tan desgreñado estaba. Sonrió tristemente al pensar que por mucho que lo intentara su cabello seguiría pareciendo el nido de algún extraño pájaro._

_Harry caminó con paso ligero por los pasillos iluminados. Sentía deseos de tomar algo fuerte._

_Un rumor cerca de él lo hizo detenerse. Voces._

_Esperó unos segundos._

_Bueno, no voces precisamente._

_Harry se ruborizó levemente, mientras se asomaba tentativamente a la esquina para ver de donde provenían esos jadeos para nada privados._

_Frente a él había una pareja enlazada en un abrazo tan apretado que era difícil saber como se la arreglaban para respirar, a juzgar por la presión que hacían sus cuerpos entre sí._

_Él era alto y estaba apoyado en la pared mientras enlazaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica, cuyos cabellos rizados a duras penas rozaban la barbilla del joven. El cabello de este resplandecía suavemente a la luz de las antorchas en un resplandor de plata. Harry se quedó mirando por breves segundos los cabellos rubios hasta que se percató de quien era el chico._

_Sonrió divertido. Draco Malfoy. Había oído al pasar sobre los comentarios que hacían sobre las muchas compañías que había tenido el rubio en su paso por la escuela, pero no dejaba de encontrar algo morbosamente divertido en ver como su eterno rival deslizaba sus labios por el cuello expuesto de la muchacha mientras ésta gemía extasiada._

_Era una escena un tanto… sensual, por decirlo menos._

_Harry se reprendió a sí mismo. Comenzaba a pensar estupideces._

_Sensual y Malfoy juntos en una misma frase. Se internaría voluntariamente en San Mungo. Algo estaba MUY mal en su cabeza._

_Regresó sus pensamientos a todas esas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que debían estarlo esperando en el Gran Comedor. Pensó en devolverse y escoger otra ruta para continuar su camino._

_Y fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, quien aún mientras besaba a su compañera le miraba. Las pupilas dilatadas del chico rubio incomodaron inexplicablemente a Harry, mientras se daba cuenta de la situación en la que s e encontraba._

_Había estado espiando a Malfoy mientras se cogía a una chica._

_Malfoy cesó el jugueteo con la chica. Había levantado totalmente el rostro y le observaba con una fijeza que hizo que Harry experimentara (por primera, pero no por última vez en la noche) deseos de correr lo más lejos posible._

_Y es que esos ojos le miraban con demasiada fijeza. Harry se vio completamente incapaz de moverse. Vio como el Slytherin esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se inclinaba a mirar a la chica que, como despertada de un sueño, le miraba confundida. ¿Por que había parado?_

_- Vete._

_- ¿Qué?- la chica le miró confusa. En un segundo la besaba hasta hacerle arder los labios y al siguiente la corría. Eso no tenía sentido._

_- ¿Es que no me has oído?- la voz de Draco era suave, pero Harry la oyó perfectamente.- Te dije que te fueras. Vete. Desaparece de mi vista._

_La chica pareció dudar. Se separó un poco del chico, que seguía impasible apoyado en la pared y sus ojos de un claro color azul suplicaron. No podía estarle haciendo eso a ella…_

_- Veo que aparte de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia ramera, eres estúpida.- Draco siseó entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.- V-E-T-E._

_Cielos, pensó Harry, esto parece teleserie._

_Seguía inmóvil, con su costado derecho apoyado en la fría piedra de la pared, oculto solo a medias por la oscuridad del pasillo. Y en ningún momento volvió a pensar en irse._

Era francamente delicioso. Esa expresión de estúpida incredulidad, los ojos verdes nublados por la confusión. Quien lo habría pensado.

Quien diría que Cara rajada era tan fácilmente impresionable.

Y es que Draco no hizo las cosas pensando. De hecho, admitía que pensar era lo que menos había hecho en los últimos cinco minutos. Sólo… había dejado que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera. Y ahí estaba, con un Harry Potter ruborizado a rabiar, acorralado entre su cuerpo y una pared, con sus dedos recorriendo la mejilla escarlata del chico.

¿Quién diría que jugar con su enemigo eterno sería tan divertido?

- Malfoy, esto…- Harry se esforzó por mantener un hilo coherente en sus pensamientos. Sólo le pedía a su cabeza tres segundos de cordura.- ¿Qué crees…?

Fue interrumpido una vez más.

El dedo índice se deslizó por la mejilla del Chico-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció.

Rozó la mandíbula en un toque fantasmal. Temblaba. Todo Potter temblaba ante su contacto.

Finalmente se detuvo. Justo en la comisura de los labios de Potter.

Ahí mismo.

Era exactamente el mismo punto donde antes…

_La chica se vio repentinamente empujada. Sintió como los brazos que segundos antes la abrazaban ahora la rechazaban y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó desde su ojo derecho pasando por la mejilla pálida hasta finalmente gotear por el borde de su rostro._

_- Eres un maldito.- susurró.- Realmente… no sé en que mierda estaba pensando._

_Harry vio como la muchacha (una atractiva Hufflepuff de cuarto año) caminaba con los puños apretados alejándose de Malfoy, en dirección al Gran Comedor. En ningún momento volteó, cosa que Harry agradeció con toda su alma. No deseaba que le viera. De algún modo, presentía que no le iba a agradar mucho su presencia ahí._

_Bien._

_Tal vez…_

_Quizá… era hora de continuar con sus planes. Ir al baile, emborracharse, tener un buen polvo y dejar que se acabara el mugroso día de San Valentín._

_Desde luego que esa habría sido una estupenda idea de no ser por la sombra que se acercaba a él. Una figura un poco más alta que él mismo, cuyo cabello platino seguía reluciendo._

_- Potter, quien lo diría…- la voz estaba cargada de veneno. Harry observó perplejo como su muy 'querido' enemigo se acercaba hasta dejarle atrapado. Tonto de él, al quedarse en ese estúpido rincón.- ¿Disfrutas espiando parejas?_

_- ¿Qué?- Harry admitía haber estado muy entretenido pensando en el curioso color carmín que presentaba cierta marca en el cuello de su interlocutor. Y por eso, tardó unos cuantos segundos de más en entender lo que le estaba diciendo.- Pero que mierdas dices. No es mi culpa que seas un exhibicionista y te pongas a follar en un pasillo por donde puede pasar mucha gente._

_- Efecto retardado ¿Eh, Potter?- murmuró el otro, pasándose la mano distraídamente por el cuello, desviando una vez más la atención de Harry hacia esa piel excesivamente blanca. Le costaba concentrarse. - Eso no explica el porqué te quedaste mirando como idiota durante diez minutos._

_Harry tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. Y bajó la vista, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera la persona frente a él._

_Malfoy sonrió suavemente. Divertido, pensó._

_Y es que a los Malfoy les gustaba la 'sana' diversión._

_¿Y que más sano que divertirse con 'San Potter'?_

_- No me dirás… que te excita el mirar._

_Apoyó sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza del Chico Dorado para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Y es que una vez escogía presa, no permitía que se le escapara hasta finalizar la cacería._

_Pobre Harry. Su interior bullía en multitud de sensaciones que fluctuaban entre asesinar sangrientamente a Malfoy hasta… otras ideas que no eran tan morales y saludables como esa._

_Su rostro estaba a punto de rivalizar con una amapola y lo sabía. Balbució unas pocas palabras y finalmente cerró la boca para mirar una vez más esas interesantes baldosas de piedra que tenía Hogwarts._

_- ¿Te calienta el ver como yo me cojo a una chica, Potter?- preguntó con un estudiado tono de sorpresa en su voz. Se acercó hasta rozar el oído en un murmullo que a Harry le pareció tal vez excesivamente húmedo.- ¿Te calienta esto, Harry?_

_Húmedo, pensó Harry atontado._

_Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que ya no solo estaba acorralado contra la pared, sino que más bien estaba pegado a ésta con Malfoy absolutamente encima de él._

_Húmedo, volvió a pensar mientras las caderas de Draco rozaban las propias._

_- ¿No te parece más entretenido vivirlo, Potter?_

_Se acercó hasta que su respiración rozó la de Harry. Sus ojos grises no perdieron detalle del momento preciso en que Potter cerraba los ojos, como llevado por una inspiración que iba más allá de su voluntad. Mentalmente, se rió. Es que Potter era TAN divertido._

_Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros._

_Era tan fácil sólo acercarse y… tomar esos labios. Vamos, que lo estaban pidiendo._

_Pero no._

_Eso no habría sido divertido._

_Apoyó sus labios contra los del otro muchacho, casi sin tocarlo. Apretando aún más, si es que eso era posible, sus cuerpos._

_Y entonces, se apartó, viendo como Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando un beso que nunca llegó._

- ¿Te gusta, Harry?

Era la segunda vez en menos de diez minutos en la que Malfoy le trataba por su nombre de pila. Desde luego que aquello no podía estar bien.

Oficialmente, Harry Potter había enloquecido.

Y es que no había nada más que explicara aquella extraña situación.

Su enemigo estaba acariciándole el rostro. Y a él le agradaba.

Sus ojos nublados por el deseo (¿Deseo¿Deseo de qué? Con todas sus fuerzas rogó que fueran deseos de partirle la cara y no de otra cosa) le mostraron el rostro que una vez más se iba acercando al suyo. Un rostro bello, bien proporcionado, con aquella suave cascada de cabello dorado que le rozaba la frente como hilos de seda.

La mano que antes había acariciado su mejilla ahora estaba bajo su mentón impidiéndole apartar la vista de esos ojos grises. Tampoco que él quisiera dejar de mirarlos.

**- **Te gusta que te toque.- estaba tan cerca que sus palabras entraban como hálitos de vida por sus labios. Como si esas palabras fueran suyas.- Pues disfrútalo.

Ojos de plata líquida.

Se estaba ahogando en ellos. Lenta y dolorosamente.

- Porque será la primera y última vez que esto suceda, Potter.

En la fracción de segundo que se demoraron los labios de Draco en ir a por los suyos, Harry pudo aclarar dos cosas en su mente.

Primero. Se moría porque de una maldita vez Malfoy lo besara y dejara de torturarle con sus jueguitos sádicos.

Segundo. Que no dejaría que la estúpida serpiente asquerosa se burlara de él.

Sintió el tacto lento y suave de esa boca contra la suya y sonrió.

Es que, insistía, Potter era tan divertido. Jugar con él era edificante.

Era curiosamente placentero.

O al menos lo era hasta el momento en que un puño salido de algún lugar fuera de su campo de visión chocara brutalmente contra su pómulo, haciendo que se tambaleara y retrocediera varios pasos.

Harry no supo en que momento la cordura había vuelto.

Pero le agradó que regresara.

Viendo a su enemigo en el suelo, se acercó con pasos felinos.

Malfoy se cubría el sector golpeado. Y es que nunca le habían dado tan duro. Maldito Potter.

Harry le miró y sonrió.

- Espero que con esto te quede claro.- susurró acercándose al otro chico que le miraba aún cubriéndose la zona lastimada.- No vuelvas a tocarme NUNCA más, Malfoy. No te atrevas a acercarte a mí de nuevo o te juro que te arrepentirás.

Vaya que era divertido jugar con Malfoy.

Harry sonrió.

O al menos así hubiera sido si Malfoy se hubiera quedado como un niño bueno donde estaba. Pero no, Malfoy siempre tenía que estar fastidiando.

El punto es que en un momento determinado Harry estaba caminando, satisfecho con haber golpeado a Malfoy y dispuesto a ir a tomar algo de una buena vez al famoso baile ese. Al momento siguiente alguien le había golpeado sin ninguna compasión con sus pobres costillas. Se dobló de dolor, sosteniéndose el vientre. Sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder, cuando una mano brusca le cogió por el cuello de la túnica.

Bien, el juego se había acabado.

O comenzaba.

Draco ya no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía es que el odio por Potter se había incrementado ante el golpe que le había asestado y en lo único que podía pensar era en matarlo.

Le cogió del cabello (Harry se quejó audiblemente) y los ojos verdes le miraron con profundo odio. Y entonces, simplemente le empujó contra la bendita pared esa.

Y le besó.

Era divertido.

Y húmedo.

Ambos coincidían en eso.

Los labios se deslizaron traviesos, mordiendo, buscando dañar y lastimar lo más posible. La sangre se mezcló entre sus lenguas hasta que Harry no supo cual era el sabor de Malfoy y cual el suyo propio; mientras Malfoy sentía que su propia boca estaba tan impregnada con la esencia de Potter que nunca volvería a tener su sabor original.

La mano que antes le sujetaba el cabello, le soltó, para deslizarse hasta su nuca y sujetarle para que no abandonara el beso. Harry pensó que no era necesario. Lo último que habría pensado era en alejarse. Pero Draco aún así enredó sus dedos entre la maraña azabache que era la cabeza de Potter.

La mano con la que Harry había planeado atacar el lado aún intacto de la cara de Malfoy repentinamente cambió de rumbo y fue a parar a la cintura del Slytherin en busca de más contacto.

Y es que la elección era muy simple.

Partirle la cara a Malfoy o besarle.

Harry a veces se comportaba como un imbécil pero eso no significaba que lo fuera todo el tiempo. Así que la segunda ganó con creces.

Los labios se encontraron con ansias. Deseaban destrozarse a fuerza de besos, matarse a base de caricias.

_Era una locura._

_La más grande de todas. Y la peor, la que más caro podía costarle._

Pero Harry no quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería... quería... lo que fuera que Malfoy estuviera haciéndole en ese preciso momento a su cuello.

_Y es que ese juego se estaba volviendo algo profundamente irracional._

_Era divertido, pero era peligroso._

¿Y a qué Malfoy no le gusta el peligro?

**Fin**

Notas Autora: Lo sé. Está raro. Sólo que necesitaba hacerlo para demostrarme que sigo siendo capaz de escribir. Y una vez la idea entró en mi cabeza no pude sacarla de allí hasta que lo escribí: me obsesioné.

Dejen **REVIEWS**. Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si quieren darme consejos (que a decir verdad me hacen mucha falta).

Gracias por leer

Kmy Kusanagi


End file.
